


The origin of "Baby Dragon"

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: The not-so-rotten four, being soft because it's what we deserve [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mal is a soft squishy baby dragon and they all love her so much, Mild Smut, Multi, Protective Carlos de Vil, Protective Evie (Disney), Protective Jay, Rotten OT4, making Mal blush is their favourite pass time, they all go to therapy and Mal is super grumpy about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Jay, Evie and Carlos call Mal “baby dragon”. Alternatively described as the other three making their girlfriend blush by using an affectionate pet name that Mal pretends to hate.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Mal (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil
Series: The not-so-rotten four, being soft because it's what we deserve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958242
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229





	The origin of "Baby Dragon"

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a post about the OT4's nicknames for one another and "baby dragon" came to my mind, so this is really just a fluffy little thing that I couldn't stop thinking about. I have a longer fic that's in the process of being beta'd and I'm working on writing some more as well like my Mal Tourney AU! I can't say when they'll be posted but they'll appear on here eventually. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this feel free to come ramble in the comments with me :) 
> 
> Huge kudos to the lovely soul that beta'd this for me (@hersilentlanguage on tumblr) you rock and I appreciate all of your help and encouragement.

_The first time it happens, Mal thinks she must have misheard. She chalks it up to tiredness._

It’s after a grueling tourney practice that Jay stumbles back to the dorm room he shares with Carlos.

Despite their many pleas, Fairy Godmother won’t allow the four teens to occupy a single dorm room. Auradon’s heteronormative rules and expectations hold little importance to the children of the Isle, though—so, it’s no surprise when Jay opens the door to find Mal already inside.

He leans against the doorframe, taking a moment to admire the vision in purple.

Mal has Carlos's headphones on, and she seems completely lost in her own world. She’s dressed in thin black shorts and a well-worn lilac hoodie that hangs loosely in some parts, while still defining her body. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, a few strands of purple left to frame her face as she hunches over her sketchbook. She doesn't look up until Jay’s moved from the door, crossing the space between them only to flop face-first onto the bed.

"No need to ask how _your_ day's going,” she says.

Jay flips onto his side, props himself up on one arm, and gives her a lazy smile. "It's better from seeing you."

Mal rolls her eyes; a smirk is tugging at the corner of her lips. "You're such a sap."

Jay grins, completely unaffected by her indifference. He beckons her closer with a crook of his finger. Mal makes a show of putting her book down, then crawls into the open space. His arms snake around her waist to pull her close, and he rests his head on her shoulder. 

"Are you taking a shower?" she asks.

Instead of answering, Jay snuggles closer and presses a kiss to Mal's shoulder blade. 

"Y'know Evie's going to kill you if you mess up the sheets again,” she teases, trailing a finger along his arm. 

He snorts at that, voice low and husky as he whispers, "I'm pretty sure _you_ messed them up last time, babe."

Mal gives his hand a sharp flick, thankful he can't see the pink tinge of her cheeks in this position. It _was_ only a few days ago that Jay had her writhing underneath him, and—

"Shut up,” she mutters, pushing the memory from her mind before it can fluster her more.

Jay laughs, soft and melodious. Mal smiles and pulls his arms more tightly around her as she presses back against him, letting her eyes close. He begins to rub her stomach with one hand, idly tracing patterns, and revelling in the gentle shivers it elicits.

"Were you in here all day?" he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Mal replies, voice barely audible. “It’s not a big deal. I just—” She sighs. “I like being in here, okay?”

Jay turns her gently to face him, then tilts her chin up to kiss her, slow and languid, his hands becoming flush with the curves of her body. Mal melts into the embrace, breathing out a soft, contented sigh.

When they pull back, Mal’s features are relaxed, showing none of her previous anxiety. She shifts to lay her head on Jay’s chest. He settles easily into their new position, tipping his head down to brush his lips against the top of her head.

They’re edging toward sleep now, with Jay’s hands in Mal’s hair, having freed it from its bun. He combs his fingers through it, and Mal purrs under the attention (or as close to a purr as a dragon can get). She drapes one arm over his waist, and nestles closer, her warmth like a blanket around him.

Mal’s starting to drift off when she hears the words...

"I like you being here, too, baby dragon."

With that, Jay sinks deeper toward dreaming, his arms held tight around her.

Mal blinks tiredly, scrunching her nose up as Jay’s words echo in her mind. Had he really just called her that? No way. She was either dreaming or she’d misheard him. She closed her eyes and settled down again, having decided there was _no way_ that nickname was real.

**...**

_But the second time, she definitely heard it._

Carlos is finally beating Jay's high score. He laughs as his racer zooms past Jay’s to cross the finish line, eliciting a groan of defeat from Jay.

"Beat that sucker!" Carlos teases, basically dancing in his seat.

Jay ruffles Carlos’s hair, then gives his shoulder a playful shove.

Standing up, Jay makes his way to the fridge, grabs two soda cans, and tosses one to Carlos with a smirk. "Rematch?"

Carlos beams and starts setting up another game, but just then, the door slams open and a tiny ball of purple rage whirls into the room. The boys share a concerned look, neither sure how to react, as Mal launches her bag across the room, practically ripping her jacket off.

"This place is the worst!"

Carlos, springing into action, slides in front of Mal, and places his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes are flashing green, her body shaking as the rage courses through her. Unflinching, Carlos rubs her shoulders, softly massaging at the point of tension until the burning light has faded from Mal’s eyes.

"What's wrong, your Royal Crankiness?"

Mal's shoulders deflate, and a small smile tugs at her lips.

Carlos steps back with a teasing grin. "Rant away."

Jay snorts and shakes his head. He moves to join them, kissing Mal's cheek in greeting, then pulling Carlos back to the sofa. "Now you've done it," he stage-whispers to Carlos, promptly ducking to avoid the boot Mal kicks in his direction.

Straightening up, Jay leans back against the cushions, sipping his soda as though he's watching a television drama unfold. Mal growls to herself, stomping back and forth, her anger rising as she thinks back to what upset her. 

"What does _she_ know?!” Mal spits out. “Scribbling in her stupid clipboard!" The boys raise their eyebrows at that, but make no comment. "Some prissy doctor thinks she has me all figured out! She doesn't know the first thing about me!" Mal exclaims dramatically. "She thinks I'm not tough? I'll show her."

"The doc said that?" Jay asks.

Mal runs a hand through her hair, groaning loudly. "It's bullshit! Apparently, I hide behind a _persona._ " Her nose scrunched at the word.

Jay and Carlos must be silent too long, because Mal suddenly folds her arms, eyes narrow. "Don't look at me like that!" she snaps at them.

Jay holds his hands up in a pacifying gesture, still smiling as Mal huffs and growls at him. "Aw, c'mon, babe—" 

_"No._ She's wrong! I'm the daughter of Maleficent. People run from me in fear, and I like that!" Mal says hotly, glaring as she continues to rant: "I am _fierce_ and—" 

"Adorable," Carlos pipes up.

Mal turns a sharp eye on him, jabbing a finger in his direction. “Watch it, De Vil.”

Jay nods solemnly. "Mal's the fiercest."

"Exactly! I am as fierce as a dragon!" 

"Oh yeah," Jay agrees, though a smirk is becoming apparent, "it's really fierce how you sing in the shower."

Carlos sniggers. "And kiss us before bed."

Mal's lip juts out as she scoffs in indignation. This appears to only amuse the boys further.

"I'm sure all dragons love to cuddle."

"That's just me being protective!" Mal huffs. 

Carlos nods, but doesn't bother hiding his smirk. Jay chuckles, and raises his hands again.

"Rightttt,” he drawls, “so, why do you leave notes in our lockers then, huh?" 

Mal opens and closes her mouth a few times.

Carlos points at her, a victorious grin spreading across his face. "See? You're adorable!”

"No, I'm not!” she insists. “I vandalise the walls and punch jocks in the face. I'm _evil!"_

Jay nods along as he reaches for Mal, pulling her down into his lap before she has the chance to protest. "It isn't evil if you were defending Evie when you punched him,” he says.

"He shouldn't have disrespected her,” says Mal, smiling at the memory of blood spurting from Chad's nose. 

"Mal, we love how protective you are," says Carlos, his voice now gentle, completely earnest, "but we also love how cuddly and soft you are."

Jay runs a hand along Mal's thigh, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mal squirms, batting his hand away, then turning her head in defiance.

"You're adorable," says Carlos, pressing the point.

"Shut up! I could burn this whole room to a crisp."

Carlos rolls his eyes, exchanging a smirk with Jay.

When they turn to look at Mal again, their lips have curled into a teasing grin.

"Sure ya could, baby dragon."

Mal ducks her head as her face turns the colour of a beetroot. She doesn’t need to look up to know the sort of smug expressions they’ll be wearing now. She can picture it perfectly.

"Shut up,” she mumbles, pouting in full force over their laughter.

They don’t actually stop laughing until she smacks them both with a pillow, grumbling under her breath. She’s poised to continue the attack when Carlos cuddles into her side and kisses her soundly on the lips. Jay, meanwhile, trails kisses down her neck, pausing only to whisper the nickname in her ear. She continues to blush, but for other reasons now...

**...**

_Mal thought they’d grow tired of the nickname, but it always crops up and she hates how easily it makes her cave._

Saying no to Evie is a near-impossible task. Mal is stubborn, but she just can’t find it in herself to turn her down.

It’s early afternoon when Evie flounces into their dorm room, ready to take the day by storm. Mal shifts slowly beneath the blankets, opening one eye, then quickly closing it before Evie notices. Jay has tourney practice, and Carlos is working on his newest tech project, which means Mal has the perfect excuse to sleep the day away. 

Evie crosses the space and leans down to place a featherlight kiss on Mal’s lips. It isn’t Mal’s fault that Evie’s perfectly plump lips are too soft to resist; she finds herself leaning up to deepen the kiss.

Evie giggles, pulling back with a smug smirk. “Aha! I knew you weren’t asleep.” 

Mal rolls her eyes as she hooks her fingers around the lapels of Evie’s jacket, tugging her back down. Evie hums against her mouth, allowing Mal to steal a few extra kisses before she moves out of her reach. Whining at the loss, Mal fists her hands and makes grabby motions as she looks up at Evie with a playful pout.

“Get back here.” 

“Nuh-uh,” Evie teases, wiggling her eyebrows, “if you want kisses you’re going to have to get out of the bed.”

Mal huffs, folding her arms and levelling her with a deep frown. Evie, still smiling, steps further away to lean against the desk. She lets out a dramatic sigh, causing Mal to shake her head—mostly at her own predictability—and throw the covers off.

Padding softly across the floor, she makes her way to Evie, immediately draping her arms around her neck as she leans up for another kiss. Evie rolls her eyes, but tips her head down to meet her, anyway, bringing a hand up to brush Mal’s cheek with her thumb. 

“Wait,” says Mal, tilting her head, “why are you dressed?”

Evie lets her hand fall to Mal’s waist, and tugs her a fraction closer. Mal scrunches her nose in playful suspicion, letting her gaze drift up to soft brown eyes.

“I need to buy more materials,” Evie replies.

“Then why are you—” Mal gasps, shrugging out of Evie’s hold and fixing her with a glare. “No way! I’m not spending my Saturday letting you drag me around town.” 

Evie’s flutters her eyelashes, staring at Mal with wide doe eyes as her lips tug into a small pout. She takes Mal’s hand, running her thumb over Mal’s wrist. Mal’s gaze falls to their hands, her eyes softening as she watches Evie trace a heart across her wrist. 

“Please, M? For me?” 

“Not the pout,” Mal groans, feeling her resolve already breaking. “You know I can’t resist.” 

She lets Evie tug her closer, and tilts her head up as Evie peppers kisses along her neck. Mal bites her lips against the moan that threatens to escape; she has to at least _pretend_ to be in control here.

“I only need a few items. We’ll be there two hours tops,” Evie promises, pulling back with a smile. 

Mal remains stoic, though the pink tinge of her cheeks tells the truth of her feelings. Evie can tell she’s softening, can see the way her eyes have dimmed to their palest shade of green. She knows a sure fire way to get a “yes” from Mal...

“Please, baby dragon,” says Evie, giving the nickname a husky emphasis.

Mal closes her eyes, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. A grin spreads across Evie’s face as she pulls Mal into a tight hug.

“You don’t play fair,” Mal mumbles into her shoulder.

Evie chuckles, and even that manages to sound melodious. Mal grumbles under her breath, but she throws her clothes on, then lets Evie style her hair and pull her out of the dorm room.

The trip ends up taking much longer than the promised two hours, but with Evie holding her hand and softly calling her by that certain nickname, Mal can’t find it in herself to care.

  
  


**...**

_Maybe it doesn't sound as strange as she thought._

Mal isn't sure how she found herself in this position, with insistent lips on her neck, and fingernails running gently along her inner thigh. 

It's after her art show. Mal had been convinced to submit a few pieces, though not without significant coaxing from Evie. _‘It’s nothing,’_ she’d told them all, brushing the show off in her usual way; but when she’d turned around, there they were—Evie, Jay, and Carlos, dressed head-to-toe in purple, making a show of waving around purple foam fingers as though they were at a tourney match. Mal’s face that evening had ranged in shade from light pink to deep scarlet as she let her loves shower her in praise.

As the evening had drawn to a close, they’d made their way back to the dorm room. The girls’ room was the closest, and as they’d approached it, it was clear the celebrations were far from over. No sooner had the door shut, Mal was pressed against it, shuddering with anticipation, eyes darkening as they met with Evie’s nearly black ones.

Now, as Evie’s lips graze Mal’s in a teasing touch, it’s not enough.

Mal grips the lapels of Evie's jacket and yanks her forward, swallowing the gasp elicited as she captures Evie's lips in a bruising kiss. Mal moans into her mouth, and Evie's hands start to roam over her body.

Suddenly, Mal feels a sharp tug to her hair, and she’s pulled back by the strong arms encircling her waist. She arches her neck to meet Jay’s lips, kissing him with hunger while Carlos tugs at her jacket, tugging it free and tossing it unceremoniously across the room.

Jay pulls her towards the bed without breaking their embrace. Mal's legs buckle as they meet the edge of the mattress. Evie’s back in front of her, shoving her down. Mal shuffles up the bed on her elbows to leave enough room for them all to join.

(She thanks Evil they had the sense to push both beds together; no more squishing into just one. They had done it plenty of times before, so it’s not like they couldn’t handle it, but having more space was a definite bonus.)

Evie wastes no time in driving Mal crazy, leaving her to watch as she beckons Carlos closer with a crook of her finger. Watching the two of them kiss is always intoxicating. Mal bites her lip, fisting at the bedsheets.

Jay crawls onto the bed, slotting himself on her right side, and Mal tears her gaze away from the kiss to meet his gaze. She has no idea when he’d removed his shirt, but she takes a long moment to appreciate his chiseled chest. Soon, her fingers are following the same path her eyes did, and he keens at her touch.

Mal is flipped onto her back with Jay hovering above her. She reaches up and pulls him close against her body, moaning as he kisses from her jawline to her mouth. 

They move to a sitting position, and Jay deftly unzips Mal's dress, pushing it down until it pools around her waist. Mal gets up and shimmies out of the dress, carefully folding it and placing it on the chair nearest the bed (it is an Evie original, after all).

When she walks back, Evie and Carlos are on the bed, still wearing too many clothes. A single look from her is all it takes before they, too, are shedding their layers, letting Mal drink in their perfect bodies.

Carlos reaches for her hand, pulling her into him. His softness always shocks Mal, leaving her dizzy, getting lost in his touch. He trails his fingers down her body, tracing shapes along her curves as Evie moves to capture her in a kiss, nipping at her lower lip and sucking it between her teeth.

Their efforts are rewarded with a low groan. Mal’s hips are twitching and aching for attention.

Jay’s teeth scrape along Mal’s neck, leaving open-mouth kisses in his wake.

Meanwhile, Evie breaks their kiss and starts to move lower, her dark eyes boring into Mal’s as she makes her descent. Carlos shifts to fill the vacated space, his hands threading through Mal’s hair as he teases her with playful nips and soft brushes of her cheek. 

Mal has to close her eyes. She’s trembling as Evie slides her soaked panties down her legs, leaning in just shy of where Mal needs her. She kisses Mal’s inner thigh while spreading her legs, kissing closer and closer. 

“E, please,” Mal groans, feeling her eyes flash, bright and hot, as she struggles to regain her composure.

Evie smirks and leans in closer, finally dragging her tongue through Mal’s slick folds. Mal moans as she sinks back into Jay and tugs Carlos closer. She knows this won’t take long, not with how Evie’s teasing her clit and how she can feel Jay’s warm breath ghosting against her ear. Carlos shifts to trail his hands across her stomach, and Mal feels the coil tightening as the three of them continue driving her close to the edge.

Jay sucks patterns across her neck, then moves to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Mal’s lips move sloppily, and she pushes back, losing herself in the sensations. 

“You were so good tonight,” Jay husks in her ear.

Mal bucks her hips, her hand shooting down to get a grip on Evie’s hair, pushing her even closer. Evie moans into her, flicking her tongue harder and faster against Mal’s clit. 

“Fuck,” Mal breathes.

Evie pulls back, not giving Mal any time to complain over it before she’s replaced her tongue with two fingers. She pumps into Mal at a leisurely pace, and Mal’s groans turn quickly into a chant of curse words, each curl of Evie’s fingers eliciting a higher pitch.

“That’s it, baby,” Evie coos at her. 

Carlos runs his hand down until his thumb is swirling around Mal’s clit, teasing her as Evie continues to twist and curl her fingers in just the right spot.

“Let go for us, baby dragon.” 

Mal cries out, her hips arching off the bed as the words and sensations send her spiralling over the edge. Jay kisses her in an attempt to quiet her; the last thing they need is another noise complaint. Evie slows her fingers, helping Mal ride out her high before she extracts herself.

Carlos takes Evie’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on the digits. Evie shudders as he wraps his tongue around them, taking in every last drop from base to tip. She leans across to kiss him, moaning at the lingering taste of Mal on his lips.

They make their way back up Mal’s body, smiling at the way she’s covered her face with both hands. Evie pries her fingers away to kiss Mal, laughing as Mal groans against her lips. Carlos moves in next, cupping her face and kissing her eagerly until she flops back down, her cheeks stained pink.

“Holy shit. That was amazing.” 

“Your art was truly fantastic, M.” Evie tucks a lock of purple hair behind Mal’s ear. “We just wanted to show our appreciation.” 

Mal laughs and interlaces their fingers. “You _definitely_ showed it.”

Her gaze flits to Jay, who’s lying on his side, watching them with a content smile.

Evie moulds herself against his side as Mal flops down dramatically, then shifts to place a few kisses along his jawline. He runs his hand down her side, and interlaces their fingers, letting his gaze roam over Mal. His eyes linger on the rise and fall of her chest as Carlos calls her attention back to him with a mischievous smile.

“We’ll let you catch your breath, baby dragon,” he teases, kissing her nose when it scrunches. 

Within seconds, Carlos is flipped onto his back with Mal straddling him, his arms pinned above his head. Mal smirks at him, leaning in until their faces are only a breath apart. Her eyes shine with mirth, and her lips are curled into a wicked smirk.

“We’re just getting started, pup.” 

**...**

_She’s given up trying to fight it. The nickname is always said with affection, and that’s exactly what Mal needs._

Carlos is startled awake by muffled whimpering. His eyes fly open, immediately searching for the source of the sound. His breath catches when he notices Mal tossing and turning. He can't quite make out what she's saying, but her clear distress spurs him into action. 

"Evie, wake up!”

When she doesn't react, Carlos leans in and gently shakes her shoulders. "Please, Eves, you gotta wake up,” he whispers urgently.

She starts to shift, opening her eyes and blinks up at him. Her face floods with concern, and she reaches up to cup his face, slowly moving one hand up to run through his hair. "What's wrong, Carlos?"

He flinches at the sound of another whimper, then jerks his head in Mal’s direction.

Evie quickly turns to Jay, leaning in and kissing his lips. He kisses back before pulling away with a smirk. "That's a nice way to wake up,” he murmurs.

Evie sighs, though she has to fight back a smile at his charm. Sitting up, Jay takes Evie’s hand in his, eyebrows knitting together over wide, concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" 

Evie’s eyes brim with tears, and she shakes her head. She looks to Carlos, instantly going to pull him closer when she sees a similar expression mirrored on his face. 

"What is it, pup?" Jay asks, concerned eyes falling to Carlos.

A loud whimper sounds again, and they all spring into action.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" 

Carlos is closest as the one laying next to Mal, so he sits up and attempts to very gently coax her awake. His hands hover near her shoulders, his voice soft and calm despite the anxiety coursing through him. 

"Mal,” he tries, to no avail. She jerks away from his touch, thrashing in her sleep.

Jay jumps from the bed, racing around to the other side, where he crouches down beside her. Carlos bites his lip, his gaze drifting from Mal to Jay before finally landing on Evie. Tears are spilling from her red-rimmed eyes as her gaze meets with his own, and she gives him a sad shrug . He takes her hand, bringing it up to press a gentle kiss to her knuckles as he interlaces their fingers.

Evie shudders as Mal lets out another blood-curdling scream: "DON’T TOUCH THEM.”

Carlos still has one hand hovering by Mal’s shoulder, unsure if he should wake her. Jay notices his hesitation and leans closer to Mal, reaching to take hold of her shoulders. He’s gentle, but she still thrashes and squirms at his touch, her screams morphing into desperate whimpers.

“Mal, you need to wake up,” Jay says, projecting more confidence than he feels.

"No, please. Leave them alone." 

Mal’s voice is pleading, and she lets out another whimper, clutching a hand over her chest as she lurches awake. Her eyes are darting and unfocused, flashing a deep green.

A hand brushes her shoulder. _It's too much, it's all too much._

She's across the room in an instant, her hand finding purchase on the window sill as she looks out to the night sky. Her eyes begin to focus, then, and she feels a familiar warmth snaking around her waist. She's gently spun around to meet Evie’s gaze, a soft hand cupping her cheek.

Mal shudders at Evie's touch, but doesn't shy away. She looks down, shaking her head as though to shake off the image of Evie's red rimmed eyes. She feels a sudden warmth drape across her shoulders; a small chin comes to rest there as Carlos wraps his arms around her like a koala.

Mal tilts her head up, feeling Carlos's lips press softly against the crook of her neck. She doesn't need to look back to know it’s Jay whose hand she feels combing through her hair.

"I'm fine, you guys." 

Evie hums and nods, her thumb gently brushing across Mal’s cheek. She tilts Mal’s chin up, guiding her face to where she can look into her eyes. “It’s okay if you’re not, M.”

Mal stiffens, unable to tear her gaze from Evie; the burning sensation in her eyes simmers away as they resume their normal pale green coloration. She sighs, finally looking from Evie to Carlos, then to Jay. His stony exterior crumbles; his eyes are full of concern as he gives her an encouraging nod—his way of letting her know it’s okay... _she’s_ okay.

Carlos kisses her neck again, then hugs Mal tighter as her body starts to tremble. 

“You’re okay, Mal,” Carlos whispers softly. “We’ve got you.”

Mal shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks even as she tries to hold them back. Evie pulls her close, tearing up, herself, as Mal lets out a choked sob and clutches at Evie’s back, her hands digging in as though she expects they’ll be torn apart.

Jay gently guides them to the bed, pushing on their shoulders until both girls sit down. Evie runs her hands in soothing circles up and down Mal’s back, shushing her sobs with a soft tone. Carlos sits on Mal’s other side, resuming his koala-like cuddling as he murmurs calming words to her. Kneeling in front of Mal, Jay rests his hands on her knees, slowly tracing out the shape of their initials.

Mal scoffs at her own emotional state, shaking her head in frustration. “Why is this still bothering me?! The coronation was months ago! I never even _had_ nightmares when we were on the Isle."

"We _had_ to be tough, between our parents and Uma's gang. Being vulnerable wasn't an option." Jay squeezes Mal’s knee. "It's okay to admit you're hurting."

Mal blinks at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes. She closes her eyes, and releases a shaky breath. "I'm supposed to be tough," she spits out, slipping into a self-deprecating smile as she adds, "but I'm here crying like a mad woman!"

"Hey, don't do that." Carlos gently turns her head toward him. He tucks a strand of purple hair behind her ear. “Your feelings are important. We've all been through a lot. It's going to take time for us to feel safe." He strokes her cheek, then slowly leans in to press a featherlight kiss to her lips.

Mal rests her forehead against his, feeling the comfort of all their gentle touches starting to ease her anxiety.

"You're still tough, M," says Evie, combing her fingers through Mal’s purple tresses. "We're Isle kids. We’re always going to be tough."

Jay sniggers, shooting Evie a cheeky smile. “Oh yeah, you're the toughest, princess."

She sticks her tongue out at him, leaning forward to smack his head.

Mal smiles weakly, and lifts her gaze to Evie, who turns her attention back on her in an instant.

"You _are_ tough baby,” Evie assures her, “but you’re also so much more than that. Whether you're threatening to turn Chad into a pig—" Evie shakes her head, lips twitching at the memory. "—or cuddling after a hard day, we love you."

Jay taps Mal’s knee, and adds, "Evie's right. Having nightmares doesn't make you weak. You're still the same girl who punched a guy's tooth out after he hurt Carlos."

"You can let your guard down with us. We'll love you no matter what." Carlos kisses Mal’s cheek. “You're always telling _me_ I shouldn't be ashamed of my feelings."

Mal wrinkles her nose, instantly regretting it as Evie gently bops it. 

"We don't have to talk about it right now,” says Evie, “but we're here if you ever want to."

"Can we sleep, please?" Mal asks, her tone uncharacteristically nervous. 

Evie nods and moves to lie back down, reaching out to slip her arms around Mal’s waist and pull her down with her. Meanwhile, Carlos guides Jay back onto the bed. He curls around Mal’s other side as Jay spoons against Evie, his hands stretched to rest on Mal’s stomach.

Carlos starts to run his hands through Mal’s hair, smiling when she visibly relaxes into his touch.

There's a comfortable silence between the four of them as the lull of sleep starts to creep in. 

"Sorry for waking you guys," Mal whispers after a while.

Evie kisses her softly, wrapping her arms around her just a little tighter. Carlos snuggles in closer, burying his face in the crook of Mal’s neck. 

"You can always wake us," Evie says assuringly, "and we'll always be here to protect you."

"I don't need—" 

Jay lightly smacks Mal’s stomach, his voice laced with teasing, heavy with sleep: "Go to sleep, baby dragon, we've got you."

Any retort Mal might have had for that dies on her lips. The nickname sends a rush of warmth to her cheeks. She’s gotten used to them saying it, but only now does she realize how much she’s needed to hear it.

Her eyelids start to droop, and she lets out a content sigh as she finally allows her body to rest. _Maybe having a nickname isn’t so bad,_ she thinks—especially one that makes her feel so warm. It's always said with love, light and teasing. Best of all, it's _hers,_ and deep down, she loves it (even if she'll never admit it out loud).

_Yeah,_ Mal thinks, ‘ _baby dragon’ sounds good when it comes from their lips._


End file.
